


Finally

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in COHF where Magnus and Alec get back together and have sex at the Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

“You’re both miserable,” Jace had said, and Magnus knew it was true. Well, if what Jace was saying was true, anyway, which was that Alec kept calling and then hanging up before it could go to voicemail and moping around the Institute. Considering Jace and Magnus had never liked each other, he supposed he had no reason to lie. He could just as easily have said Alec was doing fine and Magnus would continue to be out of his life. But Jace and Alec were best friends, and Magnus supposed he really did care, in his own way. He might be an annoying brat, but at least he had some good to him.

Because of Jace having no reason to lie, and because Magnus’s apartment really was a wreck just like Jace said (though Magnus didn’t want to admit it), and because he was the one to break up with Alec, he was here, at the Institute. 

He wasn’t even sure that he’d be let in, if Alec was the one to answer the door. Or maybe if anyone else was either; most Shadowhunters didn’t like or at least didn’t trust warlocks, and those at the Institute were no exception. Well, with one notable exception. 

He knocked and waited a few moments. It was Jace who answered the door. 

“Finally,” he said, though it had been less than a week since he’d been to Magnus’s apartment. “It’s not getting any better, you know.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but secretly felt a pang of guilt—and longing. Jace led him up the stairs and down a maze of hallways to Alec’s room. Great, now he’d never be able to leave here by himself if need be. 

Jace knocked on Alec’s door. 

“Jace?” Alec asked. 

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a clench in his chest at hearing him speak. _You’ve lived six hundred years and this stuff still gets you, doesn’t it?_ he thought to himself. It really was ridiculous. So ridiculous. He felt giddy and nervous with anticipation. 

“Yeah, I, uh, have someone for you,” Jace said. 

“What? I—” Alec started and Magnus could hear him getting up and crossing over to the door, opening it.

“I—oh.” Alec said. “What—you can’t—wha—” he stammered. He’d never been the best with words and at that moment Magnus found it the most endearing thing possible.

He crossed the few paces to Alec, first putting his hands around him and then kissing him softly, gently. He didn’t stop for a while because he didn’t want to, even though Jace was right there. 

“Well I’ll, uh, leave you to it,” Jace said, quietly walking away and smiling. Magnus thought he heard Alec mutter something like _I’ll kill him,_ but he didn’t much care before he pushed Alec into the room and kicked the door shut.

He kissed him again harder this time, with more intensity, Alec’s hands reaching up under his shirt. 

“I—we—shouldn’t we talk?” Alec said when their lips weren’t connected. “I’ve missed you…” 

“We can talk after,” Magnus said, suddenly needing this now, needing _him_ now. They would certainly have time later. This was more important right now. 

Alec nodded, not questioning it, and Magnus pushed him onto his (too small) bed. 

Magnus was on top of Alec, kissing him, stroking his dick. “You’re—so—hot,” he managed to say. “God, I love your body.” 

“Mm, you too,” Alec said, running his hands along Magnus’s back and then pushing them down his pants, kneading his ass. 

“Guess we’re kind of spoiling your holy ground, huh?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sure it’s happened before,” Alec said. 

“Yeah, but never with a sexy gay Shadowhunter and warlock,” Magnus retorted.

“Maybe not that,” Alec smiled. 

“Ah, do you have any—” Magnus started. 

“No, we’ve never done it here, remember?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Magnus replied, and waving his hand some appeared in it, stolen from some unknowing shopkeeper. 

“Hm, strawberry flavored. I can say I didn’t have anything particular in mind, but…” 

“I thought you said no talking,” Alec interrupted, impatient. 

“Right again,” Magnus conceded and started kissing Alec again, putting the lube in one of the (very small) empty places on the bed. 

Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt off, admiring the scars from the runes and kissing each one, spending extra time on the _parabatai_ rune, the only black one on his chest. Then he slowly kissed lower and lower and unbuckled Alec’s pants, plain black ones of course. He pushed them and his boxers down, kissing and licking around Alec’s dick until he could feel him getting impatient and twitchy, and finally taking it into his mouth. 

Alec’s breathing picked up speed and he arched his back, running his hands through Magnus’s hair. He made small unintelligible sounds, and Magnus could tell he was holding back. 

“I want to hear your voice,” Magnus said. 

“Jace is in the next room,” Alec groaned. 

“We’ll have to make him face the consequences of getting us back together, then,” Magnus said. “Even if you don’t want to, I’ll make you moan.” Alec looked a little startled at that but that quickly changed to pleasure as Magnus returned his mouth to Alec’s dick, running his tongue along it and around the tip, then moving up and down. 

“Uagh—I—” Magnus got off, knowing he was trying to tell him he was close. He grabbed the lube from where it had fallen off the side of the bed and put a good amount on Alec and himself. 

“Yes, I’ve _definitely_ missed this,” Magnus said and eased in, sighing when he was fully there. 

He began to thrust in and out, angling it so he could hit Alec’s prostate. “Agh—oh God,” Alec moaned, hands clenching his bedsheets. Magnus increased his pace, effectively slamming into Alec each time, making Alec moan loudly just as he said he would. 

Alec came pretty quickly after that, moaning and spurting all over his stomach. Seeing that turned Magnus on even more and it wasn’t long before he came too, filling Alec up.

They were both still breathing harder than usual when Magnus pulled out and used his finger to scoop up some of Alec’s cum, licking it off. Alec’s eyes widened in shock.

“Be careful doing that or you’re gonna make me want to fuck again,” Alec said, kissing Magnus and tasting himself. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Magnus said. “I guess we need to get cleaned up first though…and your sheets…” He eyed where they were splattered with cum and lube. 

“We do have showers here,” Alec said. “I can show you.” They both put on clothes hastily and left the room on the way to the showers, holding hands.

Jace crossed their path on the way there. “Glad to see you’ve made up,” he said, smiling wickedly. “Maybe Alec will stop being cranky, now that he’s gotten laid.” 

“Oh God,” Alec groaned, facepalming. “I’m gonna _kill_ you,” he said to Magnus.

“Ah, but if you kill me, you won’t be able to get fucked and moan ‘Oh God’ anymore,” Magnus said, winking. 

Alec just shook his head, sighing in exasperation, as Jace laughed down the hallway. At least they had all night to work through things, Magnus thought. And he was glad the night had started with that.


End file.
